Ode To Ginny
by my-beautiful-disaster
Summary: This is my collection of song fics... in a five part series. All conveniently listed in this simple fic. .
1. Heavily Broken

**A/N: I don't own the song I've used in this. It belongs to The Veronicas. ****This fic is based on 'Heavily Broken' by The Veronicas. Enjoy!!**

* * *

**Everyday I sit here waiting **

**Everyday just seems so long**

**And now I've had enough of all the hating**

**Do we even care, it's so unfair**

**Any day it'll all be over**

**Everyday there's nothing new**

**And not I just try to find some hope**

**To try and hold onto**

**But it starts again**

**It'll never end**

Ginny Weasley sat on the grass next to Draco Malfoy. Things had become quiet between them in the last week. No longer were sweet words passed between them, only silence going unbroken. Ginny still adored Draco, more than he would ever know. However, she felt that Draco had become bored with her.

"Draco, is there something wrong?" Ginny asked after gaining enough courage to brake the uneasy silence.

"Yes, Ginny, there is something wrong." Draco answered impatiently. He hadn't made eye contact with her all day. Ginny found this behavior very odd.

"What is it?" Ginny asked trying to catch his eye.

"We can't do this anymore. We're just too different," Draco looked into her soft eyes with his own cold eyes.

"What?" Ginny wanted to say more, but her throat became constricted with tears. She wanted to pinch herself to make sure this wasn't all just a dream.

"I'm breaking up with you," Draco stood up and walked away from her.

Tears slid gently down Ginny's cheeks. Her world caved in around her. She loved Draco with all her heart, only to have it crushed. She wept silently, still hoping this was all a dream.

**I'm heavily broken**

**And I don't know what to do**

**Can't you see that I'm choking**

**And I can't even move**

**When there's nothing left to say**

**What can you do?**

**I'm heavily broken**

**And there's nothing I can do**

Ginny wiped her tears away and ran after Draco. "Draco! Please wait."

Draco stopped and turned to look at her. "What for? There is nothing left to say. We're over and that's final."

Ginny stopped in front of him and looked into his eyes. They were cold as usual, "I know there's nothing I can say that will make you stay with me. But I will still love you, even though you don't love me."

Draco stared into her tear-ridden eyes. He reached out to wipe away a tear but Ginny shied away and walked back to the castle. Draco watched her as she drew her hands to her face as she walked. "I'm sorry."

Ginny felt like she had just die. It would stop the pain from growing. She didn't want to bother with him any longer. Her one true love had just dumped her after going out for only two months. Nothing could be worse than this.

**Almost giving up on trying**

**Almost heading for a fall**

**And now my mind is screaming out**

**I've gotta keep on fighting**

**But then again, it doesn't end**

Ginny felt she should tell Ron. He would find out sooner or later. She soon thought better of it, seeing as Ron would end up murdering Draco without any remorseful thought. Ginny couldn't have her brother become a murderer. She wouldn't be able to live that one down.

She sought out Hermione, the only girl she could really trust. When she finally found her, all hell broke loose. Ginny broke down at the sight of her friend and began crying again.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" asked Hermione in a comforting voice. She wrapped her arms around Ginny and pulled her closer.

"He broke up with me. I can't believe it. I'm so upset. I...I..." Ginny couldn't finish her sentence between her sobs. Ginny couldn't comprehend her pain as well as she would have liked.

"Shhh. It's alright, we'll get through this together. I promise." Hermione smiled and continued to comfort Ginny.

Ginny looked up at Hermione. Tears coursing down her face and her eyes puffy and red. She smiled gently, grateful to have a best friend like Hermione. "Promise you won't tell Ron?"

"It hadn't even crossed my mind," Hermione was going to take care of Malfoy in her own way. The git had to pay somehow. She just didn't want Ron to have the honors.

**Feels like I'm drowning**

**I'm screaming for air (screaming for air)**

**Louder I'm crying**

**And you don't even care**

Ginny spent the most of the next week trying to prevent herself from crying. She saw Draco quite a bit, only making it harder to keep herself together. Ron still had no clue as to why Ginny was so depressed. Hermione lied to him by saying it was 'that time of the month' which he completely believed.

Ginny's heart felt heavy and with good reason too. On Friday, the last day of her personal hellish week, she decided to skip dinner and take a walk. She headed for the lake. The setting sun reflecting brilliantly on the calm lake as Ginny arrived.

No one was around as Ginny slumped to the ground. She pushed her thoughts of Draco to the back of her mind. She didn't want to think of the pain he had caused her. It was too upsetting and she didn't want to risk crying again. Against her will, tears cropped from her cheeks and onto her skirt. Ginny didn't try to stop, she only cried harder and louder.

**I'm heavily broken**

**And I don't know what to do**

**Can't you see that I'm choking**

**And I can't even move**

**When there's nothing left to say**

**What can you do?**

**I'm heavily broken**

**And there's nothing I can do**

Draco sat sullenly in the Great Hall. He looked for the red headed girl he loved. His eyes wondering over to where Granger, Weasley, and Potter sat. Hermione caught his eye and sent him a look that not even the bravest of men could continue to look at. His conclusion came to be that she knew.

Suddenly feeling sick and having lost his appetite, he left the Great Hall. He fell against a wall outside the doors. If Granger knew, then Weasley and Potter had to as well.

"Malfoy, you have a lot of explaining," Hermione hissed at Draco. He turned his head and looked at the very angry Hermione.

"I don't have anything to explain to you." Draco said acidly.

"Normally, I wouldn't resort to having to hex you. Unfortunately, you made the mistake of breaking my best friend's heart. That doesn't go unpunished." Hermione threatened.

"I had to. Do you think I actually wanted to break up with her?" Draco sneered at her.

"Then why can't you tell me why you did it?" Hermione tried to keep a level head and to keep from having to resort to magic.

"Listen closely Granger, I'm only going to say this once. I did it to keep her from getting hurt. I care about her too much to have to watch her suffer." Draco closed his eyes. When he reopened them he looked Granger in the eyes. She could see the pain behind them and was stunned.

"Why would she have suffered if you hadn't broken up with her?' Hermione wanted to get to the bottom of the situation. She needed to help Ginny and if that meant helping Malfoy, she'd make the sacrifice.

"It's too complicated to explain. I doubt that you would understand." Malfoy scoffed and walked away.

"You're lucky Ron doesn't know about this! It wouldn't be in your best interest for it to 'accidentally' slip during one of our conversations." Hermione called after him. Draco stopped dead in his tracks. She was blackmailing him. A mudblood was blackmailing him! She had sunk to an all time low.

**I'm heavily broken**

**And I don't know what to do**

**Can't you see that I'm choking**

**And I can't even move (what can I do)**

**When there's nothing left to say**

**What can you do?**

**I'm heavily broken**

**I'm heavily broken**

**I'm heavily broken**


	2. Nobody Wins

**A/N: I don't own the song I've used in this. It belongs to The Veronicas. ****This fic is based on 'Nobody Wins' by The Veronicas. Enjoy!!**

* * *

**Hold your head up high**

**You're never wrong**

**Somewhere in the right you belong**

**You would rather fight than walk away**

**What a lonely way to breathe the air**

**What another lonely way to say you care**

**Now we're too gar gone for me to say**

**And I never thought that we'd come to this**

Draco walked back toward Hermione. She had an evil grin on her face, telling Draco that she meant business. "I knew you'd come around." She said maliciously.

"Listen Granger, I don't want to do this. But I don't want Weasley to find out either." Draco said with remorse.

"Good. Tell me why you broke up with Ginny? I want the entire story." Hermione smiled evilly.

Draco groaned and began telling her, "My father has been pressuring me to become a Death Eater. I don't want to be, since it was you and your little friends who sent him to Azkaban, I haven't had to become one. I thought it would all work out fine. Until Professor Snape has begun pestering me as well. He was saying that the Dark Lord had been giving him orders to get me to be a Death Eater. Personally, I'd rather stop all this and live normally.

"You need to understand that I really to love Ginny. But there are complications. I can't be with her as long as Snape and the Dark Lord are around. I don't want to lose her. She means everything to me. That's why I broke up with her. That's why I'm protecting her this way." Draco finished. Hermione was at a loss for words. Their enemy had a heart after all.

"Why can't you just fight it instead walking away? Breaking up with Ginny is a very stupid way to tell her you care." Hermione sent him an angry look.

"I told you, you wouldn't understand!" Draco protested.

"Yes you did. I just don't understand why you can't be with her," Hermione said beating around the bush.

"I can't be with her because the Dark Lord, supposedly, said that he would everything I hold dear if I didn't join him. Why can't you see that?" Draco spat.

(A/N: Normally it would be the chorus, but I found it didn't quite work with the next section.)

**Searching for the truth in your eyes**

**Found myself so lost, don't recognize**

**The person now that you**

**You claim to be**

**Don't know when to stop, or where to start**

**You're just so caught up in who you are**

**Now you're far too high for me to see**

**And I'd never thought that we'd come to this**

Hermione searched Draco's eyes when he looked at her. He was so confused and she could see it. That would explain why he had broken up with her. He cared, even though he had a strange way of showing it, about her.

"How come you couldn't have told her what you just told me?" Hermione kept up with Draco's interrogation. It was beginning to wear thin on him.

"There are certain things you can tell a girl. That, isn't one of them. It makes me seem unmanly. You can't go around tell your girlfriend about how you're being threatened into doing something. Also, it's better not to tell her that you are trying to protect her by breaking up with her. You girls just don't understand that." Draco said distastefully.

"You're just so caught up in your problems to see how hurt Ginny is. Haven't you seen it? If not, you are more egotistical than you realize." Hermione snapped and left. She had to go find Ginny and tell her.

**Maybe there's beauty in goodbye**

**(no one's wrong or right, you would rather fight than walk away)**

**There's just no reason left to try**

**(now it's gone too far, look at where we are)**

**You push me away, another black day**

**Let's count up the reasons to cry**

**Look what you've missed, living like this**

**Nobody wins**

Ginny laid under a tree staring up at the stars behind the branches. It wasn't a mature tree so she was able to catch a glimpse of the night sky. She had cried out all her tears and was no longer able to cry.

Silently, she looked at the white dots that splattered the sky above. During the hour that she had been alone, she had thought deeply about Draco. Maybe he didn't love her like she loved him. Maybe it was a fling that wasn't meant to last. She sighed heavily and put her arm beneath her head.

"Ginny?" a male voice asked. Ginny turned to look at Draco standing before her.

She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. "What?"

"Can we talk?' he asked watching her closely. She noticed how the moon made him seem perfect, however, he was everything but.

"Sure, there isn't anything else that you can say to make me cry." Ginny said sullenly.

Draco kneeled beside her, taking in all her beauty at once. "I'm sorry, there are just so many things I can't tell you."

"Such as why you really broke up with me? That isn't a secret any more." Ginny looked back up at the sky and the now rustling leaves.

"You do?" Draco said in an uneasy voice. How did she know why he truly broke up with her? Hermione must have told her.

"Yes. I'm sure you will be happy with whoever you are dating now. No hard feelings. I just would have rather you told me the truth." Ginny said evenly. She didn't give any signs that she was upset with him, other than her puffy face.

Draco let out a sigh of relief. He still had some dignity left. He thought about telling her the 'real' truth. "Gin, I need to tell you something."

**You never say you're sorry**

**Try to tell me that you love me**

**But don't assume, it's too late to take it back**

Draco told Ginny the entire story. He had fought his impulses to wrap his arms around her and tell her that he still wanted her. It was hard telling her the truth. It made him very uncomfortable, she was the one person Draco had to be brave for. So far, he hadn't been doing a very good job at that.

"Why couldn't you tell me this before?" Ginny asked, amazed at the real truth.

"I had too much dignity to tell you that. You have no idea how hard it is to tell your girlfriend about touchy matters like that. I thought it would make me look weak in your eyes." Draco tried to smile but couldn't muster one up.

"That is something boyfriends are supposed to tell their girlfriends. You should have told me. Secrets push people away from one another." Ginny scolded him.

"Ginny, I wanted to tell you. I just couldn't. My damn pride got in the way. I swear it to you." Draco pleaded for her understanding.

"It's too late Draco. I love you, but I can't handle any more lies. There's no chance for us again. I'm sorry." Ginny stood up and brushed the dirt off her jeans and began walking away.

"I love you Ginny, just know that." Draco said his last words to her.

Ginny listened to his words and felt as though she were about to start crying yet again. She loved him too, she just couldn't find the strength to take him back.

**Maybe there's beauty in goodbye**

**(no one's wrong or right, you would rather fight than walk away)**

**There's just no reason left to try**

**(now it's gone too far, look at where we are)**

**You push me away, another black day**

**Let's count up the reasons to cry**

**Look what you've missed, living like this**

**Nobody wins**

**(Now it's gone too far, look at where we are)**

**Nobody wins**


	3. Are You Happy Now?

**A/N: I don't own the song I've used in this. It belongs to Michelle Branch ****This fic is based on 'Are You Happy Now?' by Michelle Branch. Enjoy!!**

**

* * *

**

**Now, just don't walk away**

**Pretending everything's ok**

**and you don't care about me...**

Draco didn't like seeing Ginny leave. Nothing was ok and she acted as though he didn't even care. Had he not just told her everything? Did his honesty with her count for nothing? That's now what it seemed like.

"I should have told you from the beginning, I'm sorry. Ginny!" he called to her. She kept walking, however. Nothing was going to change her mind. "Damnit!"

Draco pounded his fist on the ground and pushed himself off his knees. Couldn't he just catch a break? Just this once?

He walked up to the castle and to the Slytherin house. He gave the password and stormed into the common room. Two sets of eyes turned to look at him. Those two sets belonged to Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode.

Pansy immediately sprung up and ran to Draco's side. He brushed her off and continued on to the boys dormitories. He opened the door and let it slam, making the four sleeping boys awaken.

"Bloody hell, Malfoy! We were sleeping!" Blaise Zabini screeched at Draco.

"Shut up, Zabini! I don't want to have to hex the living hell out of you" Malfoy growled lowly.

"Watch it Malfoy! I have no problem blasting you out of this world." Blaise snapped.

"I don't see how you could. You can't even send a leaf out of this world." Draco spat with disgust. He wasn't in the mood to let some punk pick a fight with him. If there was to be a fight, Draco didn't plan on backing down, no matter the stakes.

**I know it's just no use**

**When all your lies become your truths**

**And I don't care...yeah**

Ginny sought out Hermione when she got back to the Gryffindor common room. She looked over to the couches only to find who she was looking for. Hermione was sitting awfully close to Ron, probably snogging.

Ginny figured she could just snag her when she came up to the dormitory. She snuck by the couple trying not to feel disgusted at her best friend and brother kissing.

As much as she didn't want to believe it, Draco did seem to care. At least he had told her his secret. That showed her that he somewhat cared for her. She was still unsure if she wanted his love. He hadn't really done anything to prove it and breaking up 'because he cared for her' didn't qualify as love.

Ginny changed quietly and got into her bed. She waited for Hermione for, what seemed like, three hours. Finally sleep claimed her, giving her what she really needed.

**You...took all there was to take**

**And left me with an empty plate**

**And you don't care about it**

**And I...and giving up this game**

**And leaving you with all the blame**

**Cause I don't care...**

Draco had verbally fought have the night with Blaise, causing hardly any sleep within the dormitory. All five boys got into the Great Hall looking as though they were going to pass out from exhaustion. Naturally, Draco and Blaise didn't speak nor did they even look at each other.

Draco watched Ginny enter the Great Hall with Hermione at her side. The two girls laughed and smiled. Neither of them looked at the Slytherin table. Ginny usually did, but not today.

"Hello Draco," came Pansy's shrilly voice. She only used it when she was around him.

"Hi Pansy." Draco didn't look at her, instead he looked at the food he wasn't planning on eating.

"How was your night?" she asked lightly. Draco glared at her in response. "That good, huh? Well, I know how to make you feel better."

Draco looked at her. She must be very desperate to start talking to him like that. "Pansy, I don't like you, okay? Zabini, on the other hand, doesn't have anyone and is very lonely. Just last night he told me how much he fancied you. I suggest you rock his world and go talk to him."

Pansy glanced at Zabini who looked as tired as Draco. "Really?" Pansy obviously didn't believe him.

"I'm dead serious. He had always wanted to talk to you, but hasn't had the courage." Draco lied. Pansy smiled and left his side to go talk to Zabini.

As it turned out, Draco had been right, Zabini did like Pansy. Draco was shocked that his lie had been the truth. Maybe he was more observant than he originally thought.

**Could you look me in the eye**

**And tell me that you're happy now, oooh**

**Would you tell it to my face?**

**Or have I been erased?**

**Are you happy now? oooh**

**Are you happy now? Are you happy now?**

**Did it really have everything you're worth?**

**You can't always give something you ain't got**

**You can't runaway from yourself...**

Draco watched Ginny closely over the next two weeks. He noticed how she had begun hanging around Colin Creevey. Millicent soon told him that they had begun going out. Draco thought this an odd match and was determined to break it up.

"Ginny! Can I have a moment?" Draco asked when he caught her alone.

"What do you want, Draco? We're over, remember?" Ginny grumbled as she slowly turned to face him.

"I clearly remember. I just want an honest answer from you." Draco said trying not to let on what his real plan was.

"Well, that really depends on what you are asking." Ginny crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a cold hard stare.

"Are you happy?" Draco asked simply.

"Excuse me? Who are you referring to? I am quite happy, thank you very much." Ginny's wrinkled her brow with anger.

"Are you happy with Creevey?" Draco repeated, only this time with a little more detail.

Ginny was baffled by his question. Of course she was happy with Collin. Why wouldn't she be? "Yes, Colin and I are very happy. I fancy him and he fancies me. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Nothing is wrong with that. You just didn't look me in the eye when you said it." Draco shrugged. Her action had given him the real answer he was looking for. Not the lie she had tried to give him.

"I'm sorry that you are angry that I'm going out with Colin. But I really think that is none of your business." Ginny scowled at him.

"Just remember, little Weasley, that you can't give away what you don't have." Draco whispered into her ear and walked away.

"What do you mean what I don't have?" Ginny called after him. He didn't respond to her and kept walking.

She had everything she wanted. She was able to give her heart to Colin if she wanted to, that wasn't a problem. The problem was, would she give it to him if he asked? Or did it still belong to Draco?

Ginny took a walk outside one evening. She was under the watchful eyes of two people. Draco and someone she didn't want to run into. Draco watched as a black figure approached her. A silencing spell must have hit her because she didn't scream as the figure grabbed her. Ginny and the figure disappeared into the Forbidden Forest with Draco in tail.

**Could you look me in the eyes**

**And tell me that you're happy now...**

**C'mon tell it to my face**

**Or have I been erased?**

**Are you happy now?**


	4. Until The Day I Die

**A/N: I don't own the song I've used in this. It belongs to Story of the Year. This fic is based on 'Until The Day I Die' by Story of the Year. Enjoy!!**

* * *

**Until the day I die**

**I'll spill my heart for you, for you**

**Until the day I die**

**I'll spill my heart for you**

**As years go by**

**I race the clock with you**

**But if you die right now**

**You know that I'd die too**

**I'd die too**

Draco followed the man and Ginny closely. It became dark, but Draco didn't blow his cover by lighting his wand. He was close enough to the man to smell the reeking odor that came off him. Ginny must have been walking in front of the man, because Draco didn't see her.

A light showed between the trees ahead of them. Once the man and Ginny were in the clearing, Draco could see other black figures emerging from the trees. One man stood in the middle with another shorter man beside him. Draco knew who they were, Lord Voldemort and Wormtail, also known as Peter Pettigrew.

"Welcome Draco. We expected you would follow along." Lord Voldemort said. Draco wasn't sure when or how Voldemort had seen him. He found it pointless to stop hiding and came out into the open.

"Let her go!" Draco dared call to Voldemort.

"Would you be willing to trade for her? Say your service to me for this girl?" Voldemort said. Draco scowled at Voldemort openly.

"How about you give me Ginny and we let you live?" Draco bargained.

"Tell me one thing Draco, how long would you love this girl? She is, as I've heard, not going out with you anymore. Is that correct?" Voldemort sneered as he turned to face Draco.

"I'd give anything for her and I'll love her until the day I die." Draco admitted with a stone cold look in his eyes.

"No! Don't Draco! Get Harry! He can help!" Ginny squirmed in the Death Eaters grasp.

"If you were to get Potter, it would all be over for your girlfriend here." Voldemort threatened.

"Ginny, I can't leave you. I promised that I'd always be there for you. Plus, if you were to die, I'd kill myself with grief. I can't live without you." Draco declared.

**You remind me of the times**

**When I knew who I was**

**But still the second hand will catch us**

**Like it always does**

**We'll make the same mistakes**

**I'll take the fall for you**

**I hope you need this now**

**Cause I know I still do**

"How quaint. Draco would die for the girl. Is that a promise you are willing to keep?" Voldemort moved closer to Ginny taking his wand out of his robes.

"Don't take another step toward her!" Draco growled lowly, his wand at the ready.

"Or you'll what?" Voldemort cackled, grabbing Ginny by the neck.

**Should I bite my tongue**

**Until blood soaks my shirt**

**We'll never fall apart**

**Tell me why this hurts so much**

**My hands are at your throat**

**And I think I hate you**

**But still we'll say, "Remember when"**

**Just like we always do, just like we always do**

Draco lunged for Voldemort knocking him off his feet. Voldemort's wand flew a few feet away from him. Rendering it useless. Draco put his wand at Voldemort's throat. "Listen up and listen good. You are going to let Ginny go. If you don't agree, I'll kill you right here, right now."

Voldemort laughed in Draco's face. His breath smelt horrible and Draco gagged. "Little Malfoy, I'll strike you a deal. I will let your bonny lass go, if you give me information as to the whereabouts of Potter."

"Deal. But you have to let me go as well." Draco bargained.

"Consider it done. Now where is he?" Voldemort asked.

"Harry Potter is in France, looking for your horcruxes." Draco lied.

"You're lying. Where is he?" Voldemort asked more sternly now.

"I am not lying! I swear to you! Now let us go." Draco demanded.

"Alright, if you are lying to me, I swear to you, I will kill you and your lady." Voldemort gave the Death Eater a nod and he let Ginny go.

**Until the day I die**

**I'll spill my heart for you**

**Until the day I die**

**I'll spill my heart for you**

**Yeah, I'd spill my heart**

**Yeah, I'd spill my heart for you**

Draco took Ginny by the hand and led her out of the forest. He kept an eye out for any Death Eaters that might have started following them. Silence fell over them as they exited the Forbidden Forest.

"Would you really die for me?" Ginny asked breaking the silence between them.

"Every time. I love you Ginny Weasley. Always have and probably always will." Draco hadn't let go of her hand nor did he want to.

Ginny was silent as she looked at the ground while they walked together.

**My hands are at your throat**

**And I think I hate you**

**We made the same mistakes**

**Mistake like friends do**

**My hands are at your throat**

**And I think I hate you**

**We made the same mistakes**

"Would you ever forgive me for lying?" Draco asked looking at her.

"I already have. When you said you'd die for me I knew that you truly meant it." Ginny replied still not looking up at him.

"I know I made a few huge mistakes. I'm sorry for breaking up with you, I didn't want to. I did it because I didn't want that to happen and it did anyway. Would you ever reconsider going out with me?" Draco asked as they climbed the stones steps leading into the castle. Ginny looked at him as they walked through the doors.

"You don't have to answer me now. Think about it." Draco said as he kissed her cheek lightly.

**Until the day I die**

**I'll spill my heart for you, for you**

**Until the day I die**

**I'll spill my heart for you, for you**

**Until the day I die**

**I'll spill my heart for you**

**Until the day I die**

**Until the day I die**


	5. Listen To Your Heart

**A/N: I don't own the song I've used in this. It belongs to D.H.T. ****This fic is based on 'Listen To Your Heart' by D.H.T. Enjoy!!**

* * *

**I know there's something in the wake of your smile**

**I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah**

**You've built a love, but that love falls apart**

**Your little piece of heaven turns to dark**

**Listen to your heart when he's calling for you**

**Listen to your heart**

**There's nothing else you can do**

**I don't know where you're going**

**And I don't know why**

**But listen to your heart**

**Before you tell him goodbye**

Ginny didn't want to wake. She was still drained from the previous night's events. Her blankets were up to her chin as she lay in her bed. She didn't think she had moved at all during the night. Well, at least during the few hours she had been given.

Hermione came into her dormitory and pounced on the end of Ginny's bed. "Ginny! You have to get up!"

"Why?" Ginny groaned. Hermione didn't know about her encounter with Voldemort, Ginny planned on it staying that way as well.

"It's time for breakfast! We can't be late to class. Hurry up you lazy bum." Hermione jumped off the bed and went down to the common room.

Ginny got dressed and made a note to get back at Hermione the morning after her and Ron have snogged for a while. That would be the ultimate revenge.

Ginny finally made her way down to the common room and was greeted by three smiling faces. Ron, Harry, and Hermione all greeted her and then rushed her to the Great Hall.

"Guys! Please slow down! I'm really tired." Ginny pleaded as she yawned.

"Can't stop, we're starving because we had to wait for you." Ron said.

Ginny groaned and slumped onto the bench. She looked across the room out of habit and saw Draco looking at her. He motioned for her to meet him outside of the Great Hall. "Listen, I have to go get a few things from my room. I'll be back."

"Okay Ginny." Hermione said, seeing Draco leave the Great Hall and knew why she was leaving.

Ginny grabbed a piece of toast and left her friends. She walked out the door and looked around for Draco. She felt a hand grab her wrist and pull her out of view. Her eyes dilated with fear before she realized that it was Draco holding her.

"Draco! Don't scare me like that," Ginny chastised, shaking her finger at him.

Draco laughed at her and pretended to be upset by her scolding. "Have you thought about what I said?"

Ginny hadn't given it mush thought yet, she had been too busy sleeping or wishing to sleep. "Draco, I haven't. Can I get back to you?"

"Sure," Draco planted a chaste kiss on her lips before leaving.

Ginny smiled at the thought of his lips on hers. He was the best kisser she had ever been with. That was the one quality that Ginny missed most about him.

**Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile**

**The precious moment are all lost in the tide, yeah**

**They're swept away and nothing is what it seems**

**The feeling of belonging to your dreams**

_Flashback_

_Draco walked up to Ginny, looking as if he were going to hex her. Ginny stood straight, her wand firmly in her hand. "Don't worry little Weasley, I don't bite."_

_Before Ginny could react, Draco had pulled her into his embrace and kissed her full on the mouth. His hand moved from the small of her back to her face and cupped her cheek. She had placed her hand on his chest, feeling the muscled torso beneath his shirt._

_Draco pulled away and smiled at her. "Told you I don't bite." Draco soon was gone leaving Ginny standing in awe._

_The next day he had asked her out, to which she replied with a 'yes'. After a kiss that amazing, she couldn't help it._

_End flashback_

Ginny sat through Transfiguration in a daze. She hadn't paid attention and hadn't learned the spell properly. Luckily, quite a few other students were having trouble as well.

For the rest of the day, Ginny's thoughts dwelled on Draco and his offer. She wanted to date him again, but she still had Colin. Her mind swirled with confusion. She needed expert advice, but whom could she go to?

**And there are voices**

**That want to be heard**

**So much to mention**

**But you can't find the words**

**The scent of magic**

**The beauty that's been**

**When love was wilder than the wind**

"Lavender, can you help me with something?" Ginny somehow found herself in the graces of Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. They were the dating gurus; at least that's what the rumors said.

"Sure, Ginny. What can I help you with?" Lavender asked. She was used to younger students coming to her for advice. All of which she was happy to give. For a price.

"There are two boys that I like. Both have asked me out and I don't know who I want to be with more. Any advice?" Ginny asked. Her eyes pleaded with Lavender's.

"Tell me all about it. Then we'll decide what's best." Lavender smiled evilly. This was how she got all the gossip on relationships and their problems.

Ginny told Lavender her problem, excluding names and houses. When she finished Lavender and Parvati thought it over. "We have come to a decision. It sounds to us that you like the boy who you dated earlier. Also, by the sounds of it, he likes you as well. I suggest the first boy. He sounds more of your type and more along the lines of what you're looking for." Lavender answered.

"Thanks Lavender. I know exactly what to do now." Ginny smiled. She took her leave and sought out the one person she didn't want to disappoint.

Ginny walked up to Draco and smiled gently at him. "Have you come up with a decision?"

"Yes, I have." Ginny felt terrible for the choice she had made. One heart had to be broken. He would live, hopefully.

"What did you decide?" Draco asked, he listened intently, waiting for her to speak

"I decided to pick," Ginny paused, "you."

"Really?" Draco looked at her in shock. Ginny nodded, looking at her feet. Draco threw his arms around her and pulled her into a hug.

"That was something I didn't expect." Ginny smiled at the display of affection.

"Ginny Weasley, I absolutely love you." Draco kissed her several times before letting her go.

"Get your hands off my sister!" Ron shouted at Draco. Hermione tried to grab Ron's arm but he shook her off.

Draco opened his mouth to speak, but Ginny spoke first, "Ron, sod off. I love Draco and you will just have to get past that!"

"Ginny, I can't let you go out with that prat!" Ron flared.

"I can go out with whoever I want. You have no choice in the matter. Go away for I will hex you." Ginny said dangerously.

Hermione tugged at Ron's arm. "Fine, but if he hurts you, I swear he will be dead. You understand that Malfoy?" Draco nodded and Ron left along with Hermione.

"That was close. I almost had to hex my brother." Ginny smiled with a laugh.

"How did you break the news to Creevey?" Draco asked changing the subject.

"I just told him that I thought we were better off as friends. He completely agreed." Ginny smiled.

"Now, I have you all to myself." Draco smiled mischievously.

"How long will you love me?" Ginny asked without thinking.

"Until the day I die. Maybe even after that." Draco pulled her to him and kissed her again.

**Listen to your heart**

**When he's calling for you**

**Listen to your heart**

**There's nothing else you can do**

**I don't know where you're going**

**And I don't know why**

**But listen to your heart**

**Before your tell him goodbye**

**Listen to your heart**

**I don't know where you're going**

**And I don't know why**

**Listen to your heart**

**Before you tell him goodbye**


End file.
